


From Another Life

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur!Eggsy, Fluff, M/M, Merlin!Harry, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to stop mollycoddling me. I'm fine." Harry says quietly.</p><p>"Can't help it. You came back to me. Besides, you're the one who waited all that time for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Another Life

Eggsy runs his fingers through Harry's hair. The ends are getting a bit long and he's probably in need of a wash. Tomorrow then.

Sounds of the neighbour's party carry through the high walls and into their little sanctuary. The insects are a-gathering around the light above them, the air hanging a little heavy with the promise of rain later that night. Eggsy mentally reminds himself to close the windows before they sleep.

Harry hums lazily, a nonsensical, tuneless thing. It makes Eggsy smile.

"Should I call for the barber?" Eggsy asks, gently scratching his nails against Harry's scalp.

Harry rubs his left cheek against Eggsy's lap, eyes closed. "It's all right. We can make a day of it."

"Are you sure?" Eggsy looks down, grinning when Harry readjust's his head, only to end up in the same position as before.

Eggsy stills his hand. "You need to stop mollycoddling me. I'm fine." Harry says quietly.

"Can't help it. You came back to me. Besides, you're the one who waited all that time for me."

Harry sits himself up. Brown eyes gentle and quiet in the twilight air. He holds up his hand, running a finger over Eggsy's brow. "You should stop, Arthur. You're not doing yourself any favours going down this path."

Eggsy leans into the touch, arching close, blue eyes half-lidded. "I missed your blue eyes. I suppose it was necessary then?"

Harry chuckles. "Every few centuries or so, yes."

Eggsy tucks himself into Harry's side, wrapping an arm over his slim waist. "Why now?"

"It's a Mayans. Nothing's been quite the same since 2012. The apocalypse."

Eggsy's body shakes in silent laughter. 

Pulling him close, Harry links his fingers together around Eggsy's shoulders. "Well, whatever it is I am glad. You're back with me again. My prat with me again." A quiet lull. "How's the head?"

"Aches on and off. I get snatches of Camelot, us, Gwen, the Knights. Nothing concrete and for long, but I see their faces and... I remember the emotions. The way the sun feels on leather, the castle in winter. I remember... The feel of Excalibur in my hand." Eggsy looks up, blinking slowly. "It feels strange. The last time we watched a twilight like this, we were the same age. You're so old now."

Harry wrinkles his nose. "Old but still able to take you on."

Eggsy grins, going back to tuck his face into the crook of Harry's neck. "So this is it then? Reincarnation, as they call it? This is for reals?"

"As far as I can see it." Harry smiles. "My magic's been dormant for awhile now, but it's still there. Humming in the background. I can tell that this is for, as you say it, reals."

Eggsy nods. The music over the wall swells. "Good then."

 

[end.]

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me? ](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
